1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to condenser, radiator, fan module (CRFM) and, more particularly, to a CRFM with an improved assembly process and improved accessibility for service.
2. Background of the Invention
Most motor vehicles now have two major heat exchangers, a radiator used to dissipate heat from the engine and a condenser forming part of the air conditioner. Such vehicles utilize a variety of attachment methods by which to attach the fan shroud, radiator and condenser to one another and to the vehicle. Such attachment methods include spring clips, brackets, J-nuts, screws and an array of auxiliary parts. Due to vibrations caused by normal operation of the vehicle, the aforementioned attached methods are susceptible to loosening and backing off from their tightened and secured positions. This leads to a loosening of parts and therefore, a need for maintenance. The myriad of fasteners and auxiliary parts utilized can cause inefficiencies or increases in the material and labor cost involved in such an assembly.
In order to gain access to or remove the radiator for service, typically, the fan shroud must be removed and the condenser separated from the radiator. This can be difficult and inefficient due to space limitations. It is also desirable to separate the radiator and condenser without damaging any of the refrigerant lines.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a clip for retaining a condenser assembly of a heat exchanger is provided. The heat exchanger includes the condenser assembly, a radiator assembly, and a fan shroud. The clip includes a base, a first engaging portion, a second engaging portion and a locking portion. The base has a first side and a second side, a top and a bottom. The first engaging portion extends from the bottom of the base and includes a first flange and a second flange. The first and second flange form a channel along the first side of the base. The second engaging portion extends from the bottom of the base along the second side of the base. The locking portion extends from the top of the base.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for assembling a heat exchanger assembly is provided. The heat exchanger assembly includes a condenser assembly, a radiator assembly, and a fan shroud. The fan shroud includes a hold down structure. The method includes the steps of removably coupling the condenser assembly to the radiator assembly through relative vertical movement and fixing the vertical position of the condenser assembly relative to the radiator assembly by installing a clip retainer between the condenser assembly and the radiator assembly. The method further includes the steps of mounting the fan shroud to the radiator assembly and maintaining a locking relationship between the hold down structure and clip retainer.